zettaikarenchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
We're not Angels
We're not Angels is the first chapter of Takashi Shiina's Zettai Karen Children. This chapter was released as part of a "short term serialization", it is considered canon but not part of the standard chapter numeration, as such it is the equivalent to a prologue to the series. Synopsis A tank appears, and a 10-year old girl named Kaoru Akashi, has destroyed the tank. Then later two other girls arrived, Aoi Nogami who has been in a submarine full of water and Shiho Sannomiya, who was testing her sight. It then contains to be a test. Taizō Kiritsubo the director, has been praising the children's abilities. After that Taizō's secretary Oboro Kashiwagi starts explaining the ESP levels, an unknown man is trying to call them and a building has been exploded. It contains to be a unknown man, Shiho then arrived and reads his plan. Shiho then says that he's just a level 5 teleporter. Later Aoi then appears which the man is completely in shock. Kaoru then appears using her psychokinesis to send him a luxurious foreign car. The unknown man, later known as Kōichi Minamoto, uses a weird device to tame the powers of Kaoru and the car comes crashing down. He then gives a ESPer handcuffs to the man, which turns on a lock. Kaoru then suddenly kicks Kōichi in the face, because he was interfering. After some discussions, the man says that he will appeal it. Aoi then disrespects the man for talking big while having crappy powers. Kōichi then tries to tell them to stop playing around. Kaoru then takes off the watch and slams Kōichi into a wall. Aoi and Shiho tell Kaoru to stop torturing Kōichi. At the B.A.B.E.L. headquarter. Taizō, the director of B.A.B.E.L. where been seeing the accident through telling them that they must follow the rules. Kōichi then interrupts saying that he told him that he should that he's going to discipline them, but got smacked by him. Taizō then gives Kōichi some documents about what he got from the Psychology Survey Department about their "Future Dream". All three saying they don't have one. Taizō then asks Kōichi what it actually means. Taizō says that he then cannot understand it. While later his secretary Oboro Kashiwagi has been saying that they might become delinquents in the future. Taizō and Kōichi where been having a argument about the children. Later at a lab, Kaoru is reading a dirty magazine and says that their powers have grown lately. Kōichi then says that she mustn't read those kinds of magazines. Aoi then asks Kōichi to forgive them. Kōichi then says that they must remember that he is their supervisor. A while before, Kōichi and Oboro where talking to each other. Oboro praises Kōichi at his genius level and tells him that he could evenly can become a top researcher. She then says, evenly with that he cannot imagine how children's with special abilities lives in pain and loneliness, she then ask that he must volunteer to take the children's under his care. Kōichi then where been feeling sorry. Shiho then where been attacking Kōichi because he was saying to them, brats. After a wrong line from Shiho, Kaoru then suddenly starts to protect her breasts. Aoi asks Kōichi why he was looking at her. Kaoru then says that he isn't looking at her because she has no breasts which makes Aoi threaten to kill her. A nurse then appears saying that the MRI examination room is ready and they can go in. Kōichi then where been madly responses that they will get no lead. Shiho then try to hold hands with the nurse but she pulled her hand away fast. Kōichi then hold hands with Shiho, and where been yelling at Kaoru and Aoi that where been fighting with each other. Kōichi's phone is then ringing. He then hears that the teleporter has been disappeared. Later in a helicopter, they where been searching for the teleporter. The children's where been talking about the essay. After some ideas coming from Shiho and Aoi, Kaoru then says that it is impossible, because they are level 7 and with that ability they cannot do anything to stay at B.A.B.E.L. Kōichi then appears, activating their Limiters. Kaoru and Aoi where been making a fake commercial. The teleporter where been riding away on his motorcycle from the police. After that Aoi where been teleporting them, Kōichi where then been glad that Aoi is able to do such a thing. Kaoru then attacks the teleporter but Kōichi where been blocking the powers of Kaoru when she wants to progress further. Kōichi where then been talking to Kaoru and came up with a strategy. Kaoru then says that she makes her own decisions on the field. The teleporter is riding into an tunnel, which the children's sees that as a chance to capture him. Shiho then says that the game tag is over and that the teleporter should be turning around. It is indeed like that, which that a train where been coming near him. He then ask the children's for help, which they where been decided to help him. After that the teleporter has been captured, he then says that he wants to get away. He then says that all espers are looking the same and that they will know how he feels right now. Kōichi then appears with a gun and says that he has chosen the path for himself. After that Kōichi where been encouraging the children's that there are indeed dreams you may follow, they where been able to rewrote their essays. They where then been saying that their future essay is to conquer the world. Taizō and Kōichi where been having a discussion again. Category:Chapters